Harry Strange: Traveller's Gate
by Spaceman
Summary: Doctor Strange Sorcerer Supreme faces Dormamu for the Last Time. A hero dies and hero is reborn. The world is a strange place and now has stranger hero. Marvel comics x Harry Potter x Doctor Who. A story idea.


Traveller's Gate

Spaceman

Chapter 01 - Light from the Darkness

Started: Friday, May 2, 2014

Edited: N/A

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel (otherwise crap like one more day and superior spider-man wouldn't have gotten off the planning board). I don't own Harry Potter or a successful British TV series. This is a fan fiction for non-profit enjoyment. No profit or offense intended.

Warnings: None.

* * *

Two figures clash, one a being of pure magic corrupted with malice and darkness, one a man filled with magic and secrets. The eldritch fires of there magic sends sparks in all directions. The miasma cling to the surrounding buildings, tainting and decaying them. The old brick of historical buildings becomes like sand and glass crumbles from the windows. Every living plant withers and every living creature collapses into dust.

One figure was once a arrogant man of medicine who lost his skilled surgeon's hand to an accident. He travelled the world in desperation to find a way to restore his lost skills. In his most depressed when his thoughts turned to taking his own life, did he learn of one last hope. He travelled to the East and the frigid depths of a mountain region, but instead of medicine he found the Ancient One and his secrets of sorcery. He almost abandoned the place, but he eventually learned of his calling - The Sorcerer Supreme.

The other figure stands before the Sorcerer Supreme like an angry deity. The malignant creature was once a member of race composed of pure magic, but he was consumed with a endless desire for power. He was banished to another dimension becoming an advisor to it's ruler, but eventually became the Ruler of the Dark Dimension - Dormamu.

Dormammu has cast off his physical form and now stands in the air in his true form of dark magic. A fiery thin humanoid covered in unnatural flames with a skull-like head of fire. He fires blast after blast of mystical force at Doctor Strange. Each blast cracking and heating the ground beneath the sorcerer's feet from the explosions alone. Strange's mystically reinforced garments are torn and charred, the skin beneath bruised and burnt. Strange's bearded face is stained with dirt, ash, and his own blood, while his eyes glow with an inner strength.

**"All your magic is meaningless, Strange."** says Dormammu, his deep demonic voice resonating in the magic polluted air. **" You are an Ant standing before a God"**

Dormammu gathers his terrifying power and releases a stream of devilry in the form of black flame and azure lightning. Doctor Strange forms of brightly glowing shield covered in runes, but the force of the stream smashed Strange's little bubble into the ground like a puny nail before a god's hammer. The ground around him shatters into rubble, floating into the air where it disintegrate into black dust and ash. As the barrier begins to crack like crystal, Doctor Strange memories flash before his eyes.

Eugene and Beverly Strange encouraging there brilliant son.

His beloved sister falling ill into an incurable disease.

His failure to save his sister hardening his heart.

The accident that stole the delicate touch he needed as a neurosurgeon.

Meeting the Ancient One and Choosing to learn the Sorcerous Arts.

Facing countless demons and corrupt users of magic to protect the physical and spiritual worlds of Earth, to protect magic from being abused and protecting the innocent mundane from magic.

The shield shatters.

There is an spherical explosion of destructive force and Dormammu cruel laugh fills the night as if to announce the end of all things mortal.

Suddenly, the sphere of darkness spins and shrinks cutting off the Dark Ruler's laugh. The sphere of darkness collapses completely leaving a figure floating in the air surrounded by light. Doctor Strange hovers surrounded by a brilliant golden aura that flows across Strange's battered form like a living being. The stream of maligant power coming from Dormammu flows into Strange's golden aura, making it stronger and stronger.

**"Impossible!"**

On Doctor Strange's chest the glowing Eye of Eye of Agamotto, the all seeing eye of truth created by Earth's 1st Sorcerer Supreme, opens releasing blinding white light.

**"You can't contain my power, Strange. You Will Die and I am Immortal!"**

Doctor Strange's cape changes from tattered crimson lined with gold to shining white and gold the flows behind him. It them bursts and becomes streams of shining white power. Doctor Strange continues to drain more and more of Dormammu's magic, channelling and purifying it with his own body and soul. The amount of power seems endless like an ocean of eternal night, but Doctor Strange doesn't falter.

Dormammu, Lord of the Dark Dimension, a being of almost unimaginable power, falters as his fiery aura dims. The warlord had conquered many other dimensions, absorbing them into his Dark Dimension, consuming souls and magic while his minions devoured the flesh of the mortals. It was the Ancient One who first defeated him, sealing his Dark Dimension from his conquests. He almost escaped with the corruption of Baron Mordo - the Ancient One's previous apprentice, but Mordo was stopped by a young Strange. Now, after finally breaking the seal and beginning his invasion of Earth, Strange seeks to take his very magic.

"**STRANGE!"**

Dormammu calls forth cataclysmic powers, but Strange's aura protects him from Earthquakes and Storms. He call forth his demonic minions, but they quickly die as there magic is ripped from there pseudo-bodies leaving the crumbling matter used to bind them to the physical realm.

In a last desperate attempt, he changes to his corporeal form. His physical humanoid form is a giant clad in black and red leather and armour with a head covered in mystical flame, a menacing figure that inspires fear and awe. Normally, Doctor Strange would find the physical "sorcerer" form a challenge, but the form before Stange is emaciated and drained of strength, the skull like head lit by little more than magic embers.

"Die."

A beam of shining gold-white light washes over Dormammu's solid form, burning away what remains of the tyrant's magic and burning flesh and bone to ash in an instant. When the light fades, the Lord of the Dark Dimension is no more. The charred husk body crumbling into a cloud of ash blown away by the mystical winds.

Doctor Strange collapses to his knees on the ground, eyes glowing white and arms charred from his own attack on Dormammu. He lets out a thunderous cry to the sky and a cyclone of magic erupts from Strange's body into the sky. The golden light disperses the miasma and taint leaving clear night sky. The magic itself disperses, streaking across the sky like shooting stars.

Wong, Doctor Strange closest friend and servant, also a former teacherétrainer and fellow student of the Ancient One, runs to Doctor Strange`s side.

"Thank the Vishanti, you defeated him"

"Is the City safe, Wong? (Grimace) Did the barriers hold?"

"The Sanctum Sanctorum is in ruins, but the mortal world survived with only minor damage beyond the barriers. There was no lose of human life."

Doctor Strange violently coughs, releasing some blood.

"Save your strength."

"It's too late, Wong. Channelling near limitless amounts of power, it's destroying every cell in my body. The only thing holding me together is my soul and time is running out."

Suddenly, a flash of memories passes threw Doctor Strange's mind. Memories of a life before he was Stephen Strange.

A different life with a different face. An old man with short gray beard and brilliant green eyes. He turns at the sound of something strange, pulling out a stick in defence.

A strange young man, thin and agile, dressed in odd dated clothing. He stands before a blue police telephone box.

"Hello, my name is the Doctor."

Wong jumps back as the deteriorating body of Doctor Strange glows gold. The exposed skin emits particles of gold light in increasing pulses. Then with a painful cry, golden flame erupts from the Doctor's head and hands. Wong looks threw the intense light, as pieces of rubble float and lightning cracks across surfaces. He sees the face of his closet living friend change, becoming a younger different person. A young man with black hair and brilliant green eyes. The light fades and the new younger man collapses to his knees, theen he begins to look around with hyperactivity.

"What... What has happened to you?"

"Wong... Wong. New Voice. New Face. New Life." says a man formerly known as Strange, checking his face, "Still Male, Very Good. Not a Ginger, don't know why He wanted to be one. Never asked."

"Doctor, please. Your not making much sense."

"I was Doctor Strange, now I'm not him but still am me." says the newly reincarnated to the confused Chinese friend, "I was once Stephen Strange Sorcerer Supreme, but before that life I was someone else."

"Who were you?" asks Wong, "Who are you now?"

"My name was Harry Potter, but I guess I'm Harry Strange now."

* * *

random idea: Harry Potter x Marvel/Avengers x Doctor Who


End file.
